Jude Adams Foster: The Rest of the Story
by cliffordhang
Summary: We are all familiar with the story of Jude and his relationship with the Adams Fosters, Connor, and his struggle with his sexuality. Now, here is more of his story from his perspective. This story elaborates on the events that we never saw as viewers, and it gets deeper into the thoughts of Jude.
1. Chapter 1: Jim Pearson

**Jude Adams Foster – The Rest of the Story**

 **Chapter 1: Jim Pearson**

It was about 7:00 at night when my foster father, Jim Pearson, told me and my sister Callie that he would be going out and not be back until late. We both responded with a simple "okay". Neither of us were too fond of our foster father. It was difficult to be fond of someone when they seemed like they couldn't care any less about you. Especially when you have already been in five other foster homes with four other families that treated you the same way.

Callie and I were never treated fairly. It was clear that the families who fostered us only did it for the money. We had one good home for about a year, but there were too many complications. We stayed with the Olmsteads, who were the only people who really seemed to care about us at all. There were two parents and their son, Liam. They were so nice to Callie and me for so long. But things got complicated. Callie and Liam started to have feelings for each other. They knew that that wasn't allowed. Callie tried to back off the best she could, but Liam wouldn't. Liam got so angry at Callie that he wouldn't quit pursuing her. One night, I was woken up by the sound of moaning and whining. It sounded like Callie, and I didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden, I heard Callie yell "Get off!" I rushed out of bed and into the room that Callie and Liam shared. When I opened the door, I saw the worst sight of my life. My sister's naked body was trapped under the naked body of my foster brother, my sister kicking and crying. She was being raped. When Liam saw me, he immediately got off, put his clothes back on, and came after me. I went to get Liam's parents, and let's just say that they didn't appreciate me waking them up in the middle of the night. Callie and I were both in tears. We explained to Liam's parents what happened the next day, but they didn't believe us. They believed Liam's story that Callie pursued him, and that she wouldn't leave him alone. It all resulted in us being kicked out of the home and being sent to another home with people who didn't treat us well at all. That had been the past five years of my life so far. Ever since our mom died, it was just one bad foster home after another.

As Jim Pearson left out the door, he recited a list of chores that he wanted Callie and me to finish before he got home. We were already in the middle of doing them.

After he left, Callie and I finished our chores in about an hour and a half. We had always been fast workers. We had to be, since all of our guardians had always expected so much of us.

Once I finished the dishes, I didn't know what to do. Mr. Pearson wasn't home yet, and Callie and I very rarely had any down time. "Do you want to watch TV?" I asked Callie.

"It would probably be better if we didn't," she responded.

She was right. If we turned on the wrong channel, Mr. Pearson would see it later and chastise us for it. The problem is that he never really set any clear boundaries. He would just reprimand us when we did something he perceived to be wrong.

Since we couldn't turn on the TV without fear of being yelled at when our foster dad got home, I asked Callie what she wanted to do. She told me that she had homework. Since she was placed in this home in her sophomore year of high school, she had a lot she needed to catch up on.

I was bored since I couldn't talk to Callie, I couldn't turn on the TV, and I had no more chores to complete. I decided to look around the house. I wanted to learn more about Mr. Pearson. He was never open about anything, and he never told us about himself. The only thing I knew was that he was married at one point to a woman. I had no idea what the woman's name was or why they were divorced. By looking around, I had hoped to learn something.

The first place that I went was into Mr. Pearson's room. It was odd. He had a lot of pictures of him and a woman that I assumed to be his ex-wife. It seemed like he was very hung up on this woman. I looked around his room even more, and it seemed that he had kept a lot of his ex-wife's belongings. Did she just give them up?

I was able to catch a glimpse into the closet. Something caught my attention. A long, flowing royal blue dress on a hanger caught my eye. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

I had always had what I though was an odd desire. I had always wanted to try on a piece of women's clothing, just to see how it felt. I knew it was softer, but what would that fabric feel like up against my body? How would it feel to have one garment that covered everything?

Of course, I never got the opportunity to try on something like that. I had expressed that desire to my first foster parents, and they immediately reprimanded me for it and told me that I am a boy and that it is wrong for boys to wear women's clothing. I had always secretly had that desire, but I never told any of my other foster parents, out of fear that they would reprimand me the same way the first ones did. That is another thing I hated about the foster system. I was never allowed to be myself. If I wasn't exactly who they wanted me to be, they would want absolutely nothing to do with me. I was only six years old when I went into the foster system, but I was always bothered by the fact that I was never allowed to say how I felt.

Now, I had the opportunity. I had the opportunity to try on this beautiful royal blue dress. I took it down and off of the hanger. I undressed so that I could get the full experience of the dress. I put the dress on. I loved it and hated it at the same time.

I hated the way the dress felt. It felt much too revealing, as I felt a breeze up between my legs that resulted from not wearing any pants. The fabric was soft, but it was too soft. But I loved that I was finally getting to try something that I wanted to try. For the past five years, I had hated the fact that I could never express myself or do anything in reaction to how I felt. I finally felt free. I kept it on because when I put this dress on, I finally felt like I was able to be myself without anyone judging me or stopping me.

Until I heard the door open.

"Did Jude do all of the dishes?" I heard Mr. Pearson asking Callie.

Crap. He was home earlier than I expected.

"Yes," I heard Callie say. "I thought you wouldn't be home until later."

"What? Do you hate me or something?" Mr. Pearson asked with a snarky tone. "I had a meeting and it ended early."

My foster dad was home. I was standing in his room. Wearing a dress. What would he think of this? I was paralyzed with fear of what was about to happen.

"Where is that boy, anyway?"

"I think he went to look around," Callie said hesitantly.

He yelled for me. I was so stunned that I didn't move. I didn't even take off the dress and put my other clothes back on. Suddenly, I saw the doorknob turn. The door opened, and he stared at me, rage slowly sweeping over his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF FAG?"

I was so frightened that I didn't even notice the tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I didn't even know what that word meant, but I could tell it was an insult. All I could see was the anger on Mr. Pearson's face and the worried expression on Callie's face, who was standing behind Mr. Pearson because the event had caught her attention.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" yelled Mr. Pearson. And before I knew it, his fist was flying toward my face with lightning speed.

Every blow hurt more and more. I started screaming

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at me. "YOU KNOW YOU DESERVE THIS!"

He kept beating me up, and I noticed that Callie had disappeared. Why wasn't she helping me? We've been through so much, and she just walks out when I am receiving the worst beating of my life?

All of a sudden, I hear something smashing, and I hear a car alarm go off. Mr. Pearson's car alarm.

"What the hell?" Mr. Pearson got distracted and lowered his voice. "Don't go anywhere until you are out of that goddamn dress, do you understand me?"

I gave him a slight nod. As soon as he left, I quickly changed back into my old clothes, and I followed him outside to see what was going on. I was shocked at the sight of my sister smashing Mr. Pearson's car with a baseball bat.

"HEY!" Mr. Pearson raised his voice again. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU STUPID BITCH?!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Callie yelled back.

I immediately stepped away from Jim Pearson so that I could please Callie. Mr. Pearson stepped inside, and in ten minutes, police sirens sounded. I knew exactly what was going to happen, and I was right.

The police put handcuffs on Callie. She tried to argue and tell her story, but it didn't work. She was being taken to juvie. And with that, Mr. Pearson sent me to bed immediately. I was relieved that the beating was over, but horrified that my sister, who I had shared everything with for my whole life, was being taken away from me. She was the only person with whom I ever truly connected. She was the only person present throughout all of my life. What was I going to do without her?

The next few months were the most miserable of my life. I was stuck with Jim Pearson, who would never be allowed to foster Callie again. I was separated from my sister and stuck with a man who never cared about me to begin with. It all went by in a blur. Nothing significant happened. But it was still the worst few months of my life.

About four months after Callie was arrested and found guilty of destruction of property, I got a phone call from some landline that I didn't recognize. Mr. Pearson was in the bathroom at the time, so I answered.

"Hello?" I responded.

"Hey baby, it's me." I was shocked. I had waited so long to hear that voice again. It was Callie. I couldn't believe it. I started tearing up.

"Callie?!" I responded excitedly, but softly.

"Yeah. I-I'm out, and I'm coming. I promised you. I just – I've gotta figure out how to get there." It's true. She promised me as the police were taking her out of the courtroom that she would come get me when she was released from juvie.

She sounded so broken. What happened to her? I hated hearing my sister like this.

"Please hurry." I pleaded.

"I'll try." Callie responded

We hung up. We had a mutual understanding that I would get caught, and neither of us wanted to risk that.

For the next couple of days, I eagerly awaited Callie's arrival. I said nothing to Jim Pearson about it.

One evening, I was doing the dishes, and I heard a knock on the door. Jim Pearson walked by me and harshly asked why I wasn't getting it. He got the door himself. It was some teenage guy I didn't recognize asking for directions. Jim Pearson gave him some directions but was then distracted by something.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?" I heard him say angrily.

"I just want to talk to Jude for one minute!" It was Callie. That got into an argument. She was here. She came back for me. I was so scared that I couldn't make out anything they were saying after that. They were just yelling at each other. He started shaking Callie, and the guy asking for directions came to her defense.

"Hey, don't touch her!" the teenage guy intervened.

"Shut up!" responded Jim Pearson.

Before I knew it, Jim Pearson pulled a gun out on the guy.

I was covering my ears the whole time. I was so frightened. The three of them were still yelling at each other until a woman with blonde hair wearing a cop uniform came in and pulled a gun out on Jim Pearson. He got down on his knees and surrendered, and another cop, this time a man, yelled at Jim Pearson to put his gun down.

While all of this was happening, Callie rushed over and hugged me. I was so relieved to have her back again. She was like my mother. Since I was six years old, she had been taking care of me in a way that no one else could. She was the only person that was always by my side because she was the only person that was with me for more than a year at a time.

I noticed the two police officers putting handcuffs on Jim Pearson. They arrested him. Callie held me in her arms and asked if I was okay. I said I was. I had her again. All that mattered in that moment was that Jim Pearson got what he deserved and my sister and I were reunited.

After they were done with the arrest, the blonde female cop escorted me back out to her car. She would be taking me home.

She and another woman got in. I don't know what relation they had to each other, but it must have been something important enough for the other woman to come down here.

The teenage boy got in the car next to me, and I realized that he must be the blonde woman's son. Callie got in next to me.

The car ride to their house was long and quiet. They took us all the way up to their house in San Diego. When we got there, there was a boy and a girl standing outside. They all hugged each other as if they were all worried that something was going to happen to one another.

Then I realized that they were a family. This family was being raised by two women. I was being taken in by two women that had been raising a family for what seemed like a long time based on the ages of the kids.

The two women showed me where I would be sleeping that night, and I went straight to bed. I was not in the mood to talk or introduce myself. That could all be done in the morning. At that point, I was just tired, and I wanted to push out of my mind everything that had happened that night.

Little did I know that my life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**AN: The first chapter of the story was sort of a test to see what responses I would get. I was pretty happy with the results, so I am going to continue. I am going to try to post as often as possible so that I can get up-to-date before Season 4 starts. That may not happen because of school and stuff, but I can guarantee that I will have a new chapter every week.**

 **Disclaimer: Throughout my story, I will re-tell some of the scenes from the show. I do not own anything recognizable.**

 **Please leave reviews!**

I didn't sleep well at all the night that the two women took me into their home. I could just dream about the beating that I had received from Jim Pearson and the violent scene that had almost happened that night. I dreamt that Callie was shot and that Jim Pearson pointed his gun right at me after Callie fell to the floor. All of a sudden, I saw a flash and heard a loud bang.

And then I woke up.

I assumed that the bang was the sound of a gunshot. I had never heard one before, and I had hoped that I would never have to hear one. I realized how lucky I was to have gotten out of Jim Pearson's house alive. But it was just so traumatic.

Without realizing it, I started to sob. It wasn't loud, but it was just enough so that the dark-skinned woman, who I had seen with the blonde-haired woman, could hear me from the kitchen. She walked into the living room, where Callie and I were sleeping, and knelt down next to me. She had a worried look on her face, and she asked me if I was okay. It bothered me that she couldn't see that I clearly was not okay. But at the same time, I knew that there couldn't possibly be any way that she knew what I had gone through.

I sat up and thanked her for coming to my side. I noticed that Callie was no longer laying down next to me. She must have gotten up already. The dark-skinned lady sat down next to me and she introduced herself to me as Lena. I was glad to know her name. It made me feel much more comfortable to know someone in the house other than Callie. The previous night, I had no idea who anyone was, but now I actually knew the name of someone in the house.

Lena told me that she would sit and talk to me for a while. She would tell me anything that I wanted to know. I had a lot of questions, but I was too afraid to ask them. I didn't ask anything, so she just told me what she thought I would want to know.

Most of it was spot-on. First, she told me that they had agreed to foster Callie and that she had been living with them for a few days now. Then she told me about everyone who lived in the house.

The blonde woman in the cop uniform that I had seen was Stef. Lena said that Stef was her "domestic partner." I thought that that was an interesting choice of words. Lena told me that they had been together for about ten years. She told me that they had been raising their three kids as two moms.

Their three kids were Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus. Brandon was the teenager that I had seen at Jim Pearson's front door. He was sixteen years old at the time. He was Stef's biological child from her previous marriage to a man named Mike. Apparently, Mike was the other cop that I saw that night. He was the man who came in after Stef that told Jim Pearson to put his gun down. Mariana and Jesus were twins. They were the people I saw standing on the porch when we got to the house the previous night. Mariana was the girl and Jesus was the boy. Lena told me the story of how Stef found Mariana and Jesus at the police station when they were about six years old. Apparently, they had been in the foster system, too. Stef and Lena fostered Mariana and Jesus for about three years until they decided to adopt them. When Stef and Lena took me in, Mariana and Jesus were 14 years old. I was never sure how I felt about adoption. I wanted to find a good, stable home, where I knew I felt safe, but there never was one. I never wanted to be adopted by anyone except for the Olmsteads (until, of course, what happened with Liam). Of course, I had always longed to be able to stay in one place so that I would be out of the foster system for good. But there had never been a family good enough for me to want them to take me in. I had been in so many abusive homes that it seemed like it could never happen. Since Stef and Lena adopted Mariana and Jesus, it had just been the five of them living in the house together.

Lena told me where I would be going to school while I was with them. I would be going to a charter school called Anchor Beach, where Lena was the vice principal. She told me that I would have to take an exam and pass it to be allowed in because there was a waiting list, but she also said that I should be fine. I didn't know about that, though. I had been to seven different schools. I never really stayed anywhere long enough to make friends or pick up on anything. Callie would also be going to Anchor Beach because the school was for middle school and high school students. I would be in the middle school wing, in 7th grade, but Callie would be a junior in the high school wing. I was fine with that since I wasn't going to be separated from Callie.

I spent the weekend with the family because they took me to their home on Friday night. I got around to liking them more than I thought I would. Stef and Lena were being really good to me and Callie. Mariana seemed really nice. I was absolutely fine with the thought of her possibly being my new foster sister. Jesus was a little bit stingy, and he could be rude at times. I discovered that he had ADD, and I decided to pretend not to notice. Brandon was just kind of neutral. He was welcoming enough, but he wasn't really nice and he wasn't really mean. He was just there. He didn't seem like he had many emotions. I liked Brandon, though. I liked him because I knew that he agreed to help Callie come and find me. I could never repay him for that.

On Monday, when everyone was at school, Stef and Lena had a meeting with mine and Callie's social worker. I stayed home with them since they were not comfortable with me going to school before they knew what they were doing with me. At the end of the day, they told me, Callie, and the other three to meet in the living room and talk. They said that after their meeting with our social worker, they decided that they were not in a position to offer us a permanent home, but they were going to let us stay until someone wanted to adopt us. I was very glad about this news. I knew that I would like this place and that even if I wasn't staying here forever, I would not be in an abusive home like my last six homes. I would be sharing a room with Jesus, and Callie would be sharing a room with Mariana. Stef and Lena said that because we could be staying there for a while, it wasn't right to make us sleep on the couch.

The next day, I went to school with Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Brandon. It was a big school, but I liked it. I was always nervous when I went to a new school. I was always the new kid. I never fit in anywhere. I never really made very many friends. I was afraid that at this new school, I still wouldn't make any friends. I found it best not to make eye contact with anyone. I was afraid of what they would do.

In my math class that day, the teacher introduced me to the rest of the class.

"Class, this is Jude. He is a new student. Please show him your utmost respect," she had said.

I felt awkward. I never liked being introduced that way. It only made me feel more isolated. People never wanted to talk to the new kid. I was feeling so alone already.

Of course, no one in that class talked to me at all that day. Except for one kid.

At the end of the class period, a sandy-haired boy wearing a flannel shirt came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi," he said optimistically. "Welcome to Anchor Beach. My name is Connor. Connor Stevens."

"Hi," I responded awkwardly. No one had ever talked to me on the first day before. I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I introduced myself. "I'm Jude. Jude Jacobs."

"It's nice to meet you, Jude," replied Connor excitedly. He immediately started a conversation with me. "I know it's your first day, but do you like it here so far?"

"I guess," I answered, not knowing exactly what else to say.

"I think you'll love it here," said Connor. "I always have. It's a really good school. I owe all of it to Ms. Adams, the vice principal."

I wanted to tell him that I was staying with her, but I didn't want him to ask a whole bunch of questions. I didn't really want to tell him that I was a foster kid, so I didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I hope you like Anchor Beach."

The bell rang, and I had to go to my next class. It was biology. It turns out that Connor was in that class too. We talked a little bit. Well, he did most of the talking. I was quiet for the most part. I said something when he said something relatable, which wasn't often, because I didn't really relate to anyone.

At the end of the day, I walked home with Callie and Mariana. Callie asked me how I liked the school and if I met anyone. I told her about what we were doing in my classes, and I told her about Connor. She sort of seemed to be halfway paying attention. I brushed it off. Callie tended to do that sometimes.

Later that night, before dinner, I got bored. I asked Lena if there were any chores that she could have me do. She told me that I could help her set the table for dinner. I readily agreed to help. It wasn't a very difficult chore. It was weird that she was having me do something so simple. My other foster parents would have me scrub toilets or mop floors or something like that.

As I was setting the table, I asked Lena a question that I had been meaning to ask since she told me about the family. "Are you and Stef married?"

She looked a bit taken aback. I'm not sure why.

"No, not legally," she answered. "But we're married in our hearts."

"That's kind of the same thing, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said hesitantly, with a pained look on her face.

I wondered why she was so taken aback by this. Why did they need to be legally married? What did it mean to be legally married? And if it meant so much, why hadn't they just done it already? I didn't quite understand. I decided that it would be better not to ask any more questions.

After dinner, Lena sat down with me and helped me study for the proficiency test that I would have to take to stay at Anchor Beach. I was so nervous. I had never had to take a test like this before. I had always either gone to public schools or have been home-schooled by my foster parents. I struggled a lot in our study session. Lena noticed that I was getting tired and hopeless. I knew that she could tell that I didn't think I had a chance of passing. She tried to reassure me and tell me it would be okay. I didn't believe it. She told me that that was enough studying for one night because she knew that I would not make any progress in the state I was in.

We studied a few more days until the day that I had to take the test. I went to school with Lena that day, and I took the test in her office. Before she left I asked, "I only need a 65, right?" as if in some way, it would comfort me to know what score was the minimum for me to stay here. The truth was that it didn't really comfort me at all. I didn't think I could get a 65. I had no hope that I would be able to stay at this school. I had talked to Connor the past few days, but I started to be afraid that I would not have a chance to become friends with him since my score on this proficiency test would get me kicked out of the school.

Lena tried to reassure me by reminding me that all I needed to pass was a 65. Then she left. There was nothing left to do but to take the test.

I struggled the whole time. I didn't know how to do all of this. There were a few questions I could get easily, but not enough for comfort. When I finished, I handed the test to Lena, who had left her office and come back when she saw me sitting and doing nothing.

A few days later, Lena hesitantly informed me that I passed my test. She wouldn't tell me what my score was, but I didn't care. I was just so glad that I would get to stay at Anchor Beach. I had no idea what I would do if I were separated from Callie again. Thankfully, that wasn't going to be the case.

When I got home later, I learned that Mariana and Jesus's fifteenth birthday was coming up. Since they were Hispanic, Mariana wanted to hold a traditional quinceañera. Mariana said that she wanted Callie to be on her court, and I chuckled at the idea of Callie wearing a gown.

We spent a couple of weeks preparing for the quinceañera. Callie, Brandon, Mariana, and Mariana's friend, Lexi, took lessons on how to waltz, and they had to practice with the people who would be on Mariana's court.

One day, I happened to catch Jesus and Lexi making out in the bathroom. I don't think either of them saw me. As I was trying to open the door, Jesus reached back and shut it in my face. I found it more hilarious than annoying or rude. I sat on my bed and waited for Jesus to walk back into the room. When he did, I smiled at him, wondering if he realized that I had seen him and Lexi making out.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," I replied with a smug grin on my face. I cracked up in my head since I knew that he had no idea what I had just seen. I wondered how Mariana would handle hearing about that, since it seemed like she and Lexi were best friends. Or did she already know?

I have always been more observant than anyone gave me credit for. I kind of had to be. When you've been in six different foster homes, you learn to pick up on certain things. Especially when five of those homes had abusive owners. I couldn't really ever trust anyone.

I had also noticed something that no one else had noticed. Brandon and Callie had been hanging out quite a lot together. I had known something was going on. It was confirmed when one day, I saw Brandon trying to kiss Callie on the porch. Nobody knew that I saw this. If they did, we would have been kicked out. I stopped watching because I didn't want to know what happened next. If I knew anything, someone could pry the information out of me, and it might have been enough to get me and Callie kicked out of the house. Therefore, I did not want to know what was going on.

But I didn't get it. Had Callie forgotten what happened with Liam? Why would she do this? Did she not realize that whatever she does affects me too?

When it came time for the quinceañera, I realized how big a party it was. There were so many guests, and I hadn't known it was going to be such a huge event. I didn't exactly feel comfortable around all of those people.

At one point, Callie came up to me to talk to me, and that immediately made me feel more comfortable. She asked me how I was liking our temporary home.

"It's fine," I said. "They're not going to keep us, you know." I decided it was time to indirectly confront Callie about what I knew was going on.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Brandon," I left it at that. That didn't exactly help me feel any more comfortable in that huge party, but I had to say it. I was the only one who knew, and she needed to be confronted about it.

She immediately looked offended. "Okay, Jude. I'm not stupid," she said, seeming extremely taken aback by what I had just said.

"But sometimes you do stupid things."

She didn't respond to that. I just hoped that my message would get to her.

All of a sudden, a girl I didn't know came up behind me. "Excuse me," she tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to face her. "Do you want to dance?" she asked me.

I turned back to Callie, asking her, with eye contact, what I should do.

"Go!" she said softly but intensely, as if the answer should have been obvious. She nudged me toward the girl, and I decided to go dance with her.

I had fun for about two minutes, and then I got bored. I wasn't exactly attracted to this girl. The only reason that I took the girl up on her offer to dance was so that I could get away from the awkwardness I had just created with Callie.

A little while later, toward the end of the party, Stef and Lena stood up at the front with Mariana and Jesus.

Stef and Lena made speeches about how glad they were to have found Mariana and Jesus. They reflected on all of the good times that they shared together. They put together a video of memories that I am pretty sure made everyone cry.

Callie and I had never had a family like that. It made me jealous, but happy for Mariana and Jesus at the same time. I was glad that they didn't suffer through what I suffered through. I was happy that they found a family who so obviously cared about them and loved them so much. But I wanted that too. Callie and I were tearing up during the video, comforting each other because we knew that we would always have each other, even if we never found a family to take care of us like Mariana and Jesus did.

After the video, someone asked if the rest of the family could get up to take a photo. Brandon got up and, unexpectedly, Stef beckoned to me and Callie. "Callie and Jude?" she said with a smile, waving her hand for us to go up. I couldn't believe it. They were asking me and Callie to take a photo with them. None of our other foster parents ever would have let us do that. Not even the Olmsteads. We had always been excluded every time there was a family event. We were just told to stay out of the way.

The photographer snapped the picture, and then it all made sense. Lena helping me study for the proficiency test, Mariana wanting Callie to be on her quinceañera court, and Stef inviting me and Callie to take part in the family photo. They considered us to be part of the family. And that was the best feeling I had had in a long, long time.


End file.
